


Lucky Number Six

by jinxedragon



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedragon/pseuds/jinxedragon
Summary: What happens when you get a second chance at life? Jace, Noble six, isn't completely sure but it's something he can't pass up the chance at.





	1. Death

**Author's Note:**

> Was feeling inspired and decided to start on this story . First chapter is short but the next ones should be longer. Also expect mistakes because I'm just winging it!

  You’d think that facing imminent death would make you terrified, make you rethink your life or even have said life flash before your eyes but the truth of the matter was that I just didn’t feel anything.  It wasn’t that I didn’t care that I was about to die it was just that I had accepted it. With the death of almost all my team mates, it just finally felt like it was time.

  Each of their deaths, their sacrifices had affected me in a way I wasn’t prepared for, especially after having served alone for so long. Especially Jorge, his death and sacrifice had hit me the hardest. My first meeting with him had left my heart thumping and as time went on, as we dinned together, fought together, and talked to each other something had grown in me. A feeling completely alien and one I still don’t completely understand.

  I shake my head as bullets whizz by my hiding spot. Now isn’t the time to think, it’s time to kill. I grab a grenade and quickly toss it out, making a break towards a group of grunts that ran screaming as I charge them. I quickly dispatch them and make for cover, switching to my sniper rifle with ease.

    In my mind, I see Kat falling to the ground a shoot through her head and I began to open fire.

One.

 I see Carter crashing the pelican.

Two.

I see Emile being stabbed.

Three.

I see… I see Jorge’s smile as I fall back into space and start my descent into the planet’s atmosphere and the ship exploding.

Four.

  I see Jun Saluting us off, the only spartan from noble who will hopefully survive this ordeal.

Five.

I see myself in the mirror, a 20-year-old who’s only known violence and death stared back. Deep shadows under dark eyes and short ruffled black hair in need of a trim. A large burn scar crossing the right cheek while other scars covered the rest of the body.

Six. Click.

  I quickly pulled my head back into cover and discarded my rifle, pulling my pistols out. There was no point in hiding anymore. It’s time to end this.

  Standing I began to fire into the horde of enemies swarming me. One, two, three, four, five, six…

 Crack

My visor cracks and I have no choice but to discard it and that’s when I know I’m going to die without a doubt. Now my life flashes before me; I see myself on mission after mission doing as I was ordered because that was how I’d been trained. I see myself leaving people to die because “He” ordered it. And finally, I see my last order and I kill him without blinking because that was what I had been told to do.

  In my next life, I plan to follow less orders, I think with a chuckle only to be brought out of my thoughts as a sharp pain pierces my leg.

  Elites swarm me and as I fight them off I’m wrestled to the ground. Above me stands one looking at me with an unreadable expression. He clicks his sword on and emotionally I feel nothing.

  Pain explodes through my stomach as it stabs me through and it lets out a cheer witch the others respond to excitedly.

  I laugh, coughing up blood and they look at me and I start laughing harder. Because it’s so funny for some reason, that I pulled the pin on my last grenade. Everything ends than in a flash of light.


	2. awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something a little different for when it's not Jace's pov.

  Alec Ryder had been woken up early. For whatever reason, he was needed to decide the fate of the mysterious man that had appeared on the Hyperion. He walked the corridors of the Hyperion as staff run up and down in a hurry. Lexi quickly strode beside him looking increasingly worried.

  “We found him on the bridge after a flash of light. We have no clue how he got there only that he’s severely injured,” She explained as they entered the medical area. “We moved him here and his condition is stable but we don’t know what to do with him.”

  Alec sighed as they neared the bed that held the stranger. He looked young, probably around Scott and Sera’s age. The most pronounced thing about him though was his height. He barely fit on the bed, his legs almost dangling off.

  “We also found signs in his scans that he has been enhanced with drugs and surgery,” Lexi commented as she quickly pulled up the scans on her Omni tool.

  “So he could be a threat,” Alec said with a hum, “or he could be an asset.”

 Lexi glanced at him only to quickly look back at her patient, “I guess you could say that, though right now he’s of no use to anyone. We’ve repaired most of the damage but his stomach wound was more severe than we had anticipated. We’ve put him into a coma until we can fully repair the organs that were damaged.”

  “Good,” Alec said with a nod, “Keep him in the coma until I can fully interrogate him.” He turned and began to leave, “The Captain needs me right now. I suggest keeping a close eye on our friend here until then.”

  ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Pain, there is so much pain, I think as I groggily awaken. There shouldn’t be pain in death, hell I shouldn’t be waking up from death.

 “How did he get here?”

  A voice? I try to open my eyes but they refuse to open.

  “We’re not completely sure ourselves, all we know is that there was a flash of light and suddenly he was on the bridge.”

Her voice…. Why is it familiar?

“Scott you’re going to need to make a decision.”

  Slowly my eyes began to open and everything slowly comes into focus.  A young man stands at the end of the bed I’m in. He looks tired and frustrated, his blue eyes surrounded by puffy redness and his short green? hair is disheveled.  Next to him stands a woman or at least I think she’s a woman.

  She’s blue? Why is she blue?

 I groan attempting to bring my hand up to my face only to have it lift a few inches before being stopped by a pair of handcuffs.

The people at the end of the bed stop talking and immediately look towards me.

  “What’s going on?” I croak out, my throat feels parched.

  They look at each other and the blue woman steps forward and says, “Do you know where you’re at?”

  “No, I think… shouldn’t I be dead?” I ask. I remember being stabbed, I also remember pulling the pin on a grenade. I should be way beyond death at this point.

  “We’ve healed your injuries, the stab wound was nasty but we were able to fix the more serious damage from it. You’ll be sore for a while,” She pauses than asks, “What’s the last thing you remember?”

  “Reach… I remember making a last stand on Reach. Where am i? Are you apart of the UNSC?” they had to be right? Who else could they be.

  The man looks at me confusion crossing his face, “UNSC? Never heard of it… Lexi have you?”

  “No,” she looks between the both of us worry crossing her features. “Can you tell us your name?”

  “Jace, Spartan B312, I’m apart of noble team ,” I cough out, my throat beginning to burn.

  “One moment Jace I’ll get you some water,” the woman said as she motioned for the man to follow her. As they left I closed my eyes and rested my head against the pillow. They didn’t know about the UNSC, were they civilians from a remote sector?

  No that can’t be, how could they not know about the UNSC and why was the woman blue. It could be that she was an alien species we haven’t encountered yet. Was she with the covenant? Was this some kind of interrogation to find out what we were planning?

  If that was the case though why was there a human here, a person who she seemed to be differing to, to make a judgment. A headache was beginning to form and I had no way to soothe it.

  “Here,” I opened my eyes to see the blue woman place a cup near my lips. What if they did something to it? _Damn it,_ my throat is on fire I’ve got to drink.

  As I drank it went down easily cooling my throat, not detecting anything wrong with it I gulped it down eagerly.  “Can I get the handcuffs off?” I ask after I’d finished.

  “Not until we know you’re not a threat,” the man said, “I’m Scott by the way and this is Lexi. From what I’ve heard you arrived here in a flash of light and we don’t know much else about you, other than what you’ve told us. What exactly is the UNSC and you said you are a Spartan? What exactly does that mean?”

  I looked at them even more confused than before. How could they not know what a Spartan is? This was getting to be too much, how could they not know anything. Panic started to well up in my throat, I tried to speak but nothing came out. My stomach twisting into painful knots.   _This isn’t right_. The thought repeated over and over in my head.

  “Doctor T’perro he seems to be exhibiting signs of a panic attack.” A metallic voice commented as I began to breath heavily.

  “Alright, Jace I need you to take deep breathes, In and out ,” she said demonstrating how I should breathe but it wasn’t working. I needed to move, I had to move I pulled at my bonds trying to break free. Why did everything seem to be closing in.

  “We need to sedate him,” someone off to the side said.

  “Jace, Look at me,” Scott walked along the bed until we were face to face. “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay. I know you’re probably really confused right now but I want you to do me a favor alright?” He stared into my eyes, his light blue eyes like a lightning strike. “I need you to breathe okay,” he said nodding his head.

  I took a deep breath and let it out with a shudder focusing on his eyes.

 “That’s it, nice and slow,” his hand reached down and started to rub my arm and the tension immediately came back.

  “Don’t touch….Please” I swallowed, taking in another gulp of air. He immediately removed his hand and I closed my eyes. It was all too much. I was expecting death not this, not these strange people.

  I sighed as my breathing calmed down but the tension in my stomach and shoulders refused to leave. “Can you tell me who you people are? And what exactly she is?” I asked, tired of this already.

  They looked at each other and it took a moment before Scott said, “I have a feeling there’s going to be a lot that we need to explain.


End file.
